Muse
by GenericBrandSoda
Summary: No. Leonardo thought to himself, causing an abrupt stop to those thoughts. He's not some kind lost house pet you can save from the streets and bring home. He's a boy from the streets. Worse, he sells his body to men for a couple of bucks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey so... I've never posted a fanfiction online. So go easy on me if you review. If this goes well I'll add more chapters. I'm just testing this out for now. Not much Leo/Ezio, but more to come if I do more chapters.

* * *

><p>Grimy hands yanked on matted brown hair. The brisk chill of the night, disturbed suddenly by a quiet yelp and the sound of a closed fist hitting against a brick wall. It had missed it's target. The owner of the fist cursed and tried again to strike it's target with powerful force. It made a satisfying contact with the cheek of the brawny, tall man in it's way, and drew out a loud howl from the man.<p>

"You little fucker!" Came a mutter from the tall man. "You fucking whore."

The sound of that last word of the sneer rendered the smaller man with the matted brown hair speechless for just long enough to allow his opponent to strike him to the ground, kicking him in the head as he lay on the frigid, wet pavement of the ally they had occupied. The tall man gave him a final victorious shove with the sole of his filthy boot and left the ally, proceeding to disappear into the dim night.

"Fuck." The young man whispered, feeling an all to familiar feeling of defeat. His skin slowly throbbed from his harsh landing on the asphalt, a warm trickle of blood contrasted with the whiteness of the snow that lined the streets and alleyways.

He had watched it all happen. The deal, the conflict, the fight, the tall man leave with a smug smirk on his face. Leonardo sat still and silent in his car, stopped on the empty street a little way aways from the scene of the fight, headlights off so he was not to be detected. Having picked up his dinner from a restaurant down the street, he had been on his way back to his flat when he saw the young man rambling slowly down the snowy, deserted sidewalk. He had seen the boy before. The boy with the dirty brown hair, the scars from brawls. Leonardo, though knowing the young boy was just scum from the street, couldn't help becoming more and more interested with the boy. He seemed younger than Leonardo, maybe 17 or 18.

Should he leave him? Tossed like trash onto the pavement of the alleyway. Like he was worth nothing. How could one not feel the tiniest bit of compassion for the urchin.

No. Leonardo thought to himself, causing an abrupt stop to those thoughts. He's not some kind lost house pet you can save from the streets and bring home. He's a boy from the streets. Worse, he sells his body to men for a couple of bucks. Still Leonardo found himself having to force his hand to turn the key off the car and start the engine. Foot pressing the gas pedal, he took one last look at the boy lying in the cold.

A/N- Tell me what you think. It's not that developed yet, or well written, but I might work on a second chapter and try to make it better. Expect more Leo/Ezio in later chapters, as I stated before.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - So I decided to go and write another chapter! Thanks for all who reviewed :) IMPORTANT- Leonardo IS NOT the customer in this chapter. That part goes on while he is driving. (Leonardo is at a meet-up with some artists in the beginning where they paint and talk about art and stuffs. sorry if it's a little confusing :P) You'll get to know the characters more and more in the next chapters, but these first two are just an intro.

* * *

><p>Leonardo's fingers drummed loudly against his wooden art table. Sun shown brightly into the room through a large window. Other artists whom he had come to know were gathered at their own tables, circled around a small basket of fruit on a wooden pedistal in the middle of them. Painting fruit was a simple activity, yet entertaining and produced pleasant art pieces. The group of artists seemed to enjoy the exercise when they wanted to relax.<p>

But painting lemons and apples and grapes weren't on Leonardo's mind. In fact, he hadn't even touched a brush to his canvas since he'd arrived. A darker subject filled his head: the boy.

It had been hardly over a week since he'd seen the boy knocked to the ground by his customer-turned-enemy, and though he tried not to think of him, thoughts of the boy wandered into his mind all too often.

Canvas was pushed aside for a notebook, paintbrush traded for pencil. A figure began to form out of lines and scribbles: a shadowy one with a gray hood pulled over it's head. Very similar to... He knew well who he was drawing, but he didn't stop. Instead he flipped to a clean page and began to shape a head, then nose, then eyes..Then it occured to Leonardo that he had never seen the boy up close. Just from gazes at a distance, but he yearned to see the boy up close now that he thought more and more it.

_Not a boy. A whore._ Leo's notebook closed and he shoved it far from him, returning to his empty canvas.

"Bye, Leonardo!" exlaimed one of his artist friends. The sky was growing darker, and the group of friends were leaving from their meet-up after long chats and conversations and working on pieces.

_It's dark. The boy will be out working the streets right now-_

"See you next time, Salai!" he called back from across the parking lot, getting into his car. A key turned, a car engine roared.

_And before I head home, I can just pick up from that Italian place downtown._

He knew the real reason he wanted to drive 30 minutes downtown just to get food he could make at home. He was addicted to the boy (though he would never admit it).

_ He's a fucking whore! What are you thinking?_ He practically yelled at himself, gripping on tightly to the wheel. But did he hit the breaks and turn home?

_Just this one last time._ He yearned. No; needed to see the boy.

"Uhm.. How much.. Money?"

First timer. Ezio could tell by the nervous glances his customer made, the subtle shifting of his feet.

"65." Ezio loved gullible first timers. He gave a silent nod and the customer handed over the money. He was a married man, Ezio could tell by the tan line left by a wedding band on his ring finger. He disgusted Ezio. All of his customers did. Sinking as low as paying a 17 year old (he told everyone he was 20, but still it was no excuse) to give them a quick fix in the alleyways. Most were married men, some just your average Joe or barfly, but all disgusted him.

Two pairs of feet stalked into the alley, the sound of a zipper rung throw the brick walls, and a pair of jean-clad knees hit the gorund. A minute later the deed was done. Ezio quickly spat the man's seed onto the ground next to him and stood back up to face the man. The man stood, shaking slightly from the cold of the winter atmosphere, face washed over in pleasure and eyes tightly shut.

"Thank you for your business. Any time you need..." Ezio ran a finger along the man's thigh and smirked. "..service, just look for me."

A grey hood was pulled over a head of dirty brown hair and Ezio left the man still standing between the dark walls. Ezio fingered the $60 in his pocket happily. He had just gained another customer.

A/N- Will Leo and Ezio meet face to face? *Evil Laughter* you must wait until the next chapter! PS the chapters will get longer, I just wanted to cut this one off here.


End file.
